Last Goodbye
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Pepper thinks about Salty as she says her last goodbyes to him. I do not own Salty or Pepper. Rated T-M for language, adult situations, and death. Pepper/Salty pairing.


**First American Horror Story Fan fiction….please be kind...Reviews are love! I don't own Salty or Pepper.**

**Summary: Pepper thinks about Salty as she says her last goodbyes.**

**Rating: T for adult situations, language and death.**

**Genre: Tragedy and Romance**

* * *

><p><span>Pepper's Thoughts:<span>

_We hear the word all the time. Love. What is love though? Is it the common ground two people share? Is it the sexual intimacy between a man and a women? The answer is neither. It goes beyond interests and thinking alike. It surpasses the physical pleasures of sex. It is much deeper than mankind's comprehension. It is more binding than we know. It is the link between two souls. I did not need to agree with you to love you. Nor did I need to have you inside me, setting my womanhood ablaze with ecstasy to know you loved me. I just needed you at my side to know we were in love. I needed to just see your face to know we were meant to be. I only needed a small kiss or to hold hands as our physical pleasure. To me, our sex wasn't going to be us fucking on our bed. Our intercourse lied in the jokes we shared. Laughing with you, at you, brought me much greater pleasure than an orgasm. Oh yes, there were times I would wonder about perhaps touching you in certain areas and vice versa. Every woman has those needs; and has those thoughts cross her mind though. It is only natural. However, they would only pass through once in a very great while. _

_But now you are gone. You had left me in the night. I know our life span is shorter than normal, but why did you leave me this way? You didn't even wake me up to say goodbye. I had found you the next morning. You were so cold. My eyes fill up with tears as I remember the last hours before that dreadful night._

* * *

><p><span>Flashback- Earlier in the day on the night Salty died:<span>

Pepper smiled as Salty poked her side with a giggle. Salty had been feeling poorly for the past few days, so he had not performed in a while. Thankfully, Elsa had managed to find some easy act for Pepper to do these past few nights that only needed one person. He was glad Elsa didn't bar Pepper from performing in the show because he was unwell. His Pepper belonged on a stage, filled to the brim with adoring fans all for her. She was so beautiful. From the bow on that small island of hair at the top of her head; down to her un-matching socks. She was stunning. She was his beloved. His soul mate for all eternity. Yes, between them, they only knew six words to say aloud. However, between each other, they could carry on full and meaningful conversations in their own special way. Such is the beauty of being soul mates. Even when you have hardly a voice to speak with, you could still talk to each other in ways only you and the other could understand. Salty gave a slight cough and made a slight sound of discomfort. For some weird reason, his chest had begun to hurt.

Pepper gave him a look of concern that read, *Salty, are you all right? Do you want me to ask Elsa if I can skip tonight's act and just stay with you?*

Salty gasped and shook his head grunting. *No! I want you to go on stage and enjoy yourself. I won't allow you to be unhappy because I feel off.* His responding look read.

* * *

><p>Pepper shrugged then stood up. She was going to get prepared for the show. Before leaving, she gave Salty a small kiss. The male "pinhead" smiled and poked her again. She then skipped away, humming a small tune. Salty grunted again as the pain in his chest returned.<p>

"Damn it all! Why does my chest hurt so badly?" He thought to himself.

He didn't want to cause Pepper or the other freaks to worry, so he kept it to himself. Slowly, he made his way to their tent. As he entered the tent, a thought hit him. Their anniversary was coming up soon and he had no idea what he could get her. He could get her another flower from the nearby woods. She loved flowers, but this year he wanted it to be something special. Maybe he'd have Elsa send Paul to the store to buy a teddy bear or some other cute toy for Pepper. Salty coughed again. This time, it was harder and more painful. Just as he stopped coughing, Pepper came in looking ready to go on stage after supper.

* * *

><p><span>Pepper's Thoughts:<span>

_My poor Salty. You looked so unwell, and I did nothing to save you. If only I had gone right to our tent and didn't stop to put on my makeup at Elsa's, I could've had someone take you to the hospital. Maybe you could've been saved. Maybe we could've said a proper goodbye there. No loving wife would just stand by and allow her husband to languish like you did. I did though. I had chosen the roar of the crowd over staying at your side. The price for that was to never hear your laughter again. To never see your warm smile when I wake again. I killed you my husband. Not with a gun, knife, or poison. But with my own vanity. I remember the first time we met. You were so handsome. To other women, you were an ugly freak. To me though, you were the prince at the end of the fairytale. _

_Sometimes I ask myself; what would've trying to make a baby with you been like? Would we have succeeded? Would the baby be a freak like us? Would it have been a normal baby with freak parents? Could I have been able to carry it for nine months without having any tragedy befall it while still in my womb? Would I, the baby, or both of us die during the birth? Perhaps when we meet again in heaven I can have these questions answered. Until then, I can only wonder. These questions had never crossed my thinking until you brought up the subject of having children on our last night together._

* * *

><p><span>Flashback- After the show the night Salty died:<span>

Pepper had just finished getting cleaned up after the performance. The thunderous applause and cheers of the audience were still buzzing in her head. She couldn't wait to see her husband though. Salty had remained in his tent all evening long and only picked at his supper. When she arrived at their tent, he stood up to greet her.

*Welcome back my darling. Did you enjoy yourself tonight? Did the audience cheer for you?* His loving gaze seemed to say.

Pepper embraced him and kissed him on the cheek.

*Yes I did. You should've seen their thrill when I came on.* Pepper's expression replied.

Salty grinned and kissed his wife. He held her close to him. Pepper made a soft noise of pleasure. She then sighed as she remained against him. Salty took this as her way of saying that she was tired. Salty took her over to the bed and removed her shoes and fetched her nightgown for her. He helped her change into her nightgown. There was nothing Salty needed to worry about seeing, because of Pepper's undershirt. As Pepper stretched herself on the bed, Salty laid next to her. He continued to hold her hand and place light, chaste kisses on her face. Pepper snuggled against him.

* * *

><p>*Our anniversary is coming up in a few months my love.* His expression read.<p>

*Indeed. What would you like for a present Salty?* Pepper's expression responded.

*As long as I have you. I have everything I need. However, Ma Petite filled a hole in you that only having a child can. Now, she's gone and I know you yearn to be a mother again.* Salty's answering look seemed to say.

Salty chuckled as Pepper went red with blush. She looked embarrassed and ashamed at Salty noticing her secret yearnings. They both knew though that nature, God, or whatever most likely wouldn't allow them to create babies. However, they also both knew that there was more than one way to have a baby.

*You have nothing to be ashamed of Pepper. I want a child too. I want to be a father. Perhaps tomorrow we could both ask Elsa to poke around orphanages for any abandoned freak babies.* Salty's soft gaze continued to say, as he caressed Pepper's cheek.

Pepper smiled as Salty leaned in to kiss her. The two snuggled as sleep claimed them.

* * *

><p><span>Pepper's Thoughts:<span>

_My tears fall as I rest my head on your collapsed chest. I never mistreated you, took advantage of you or abused you. Why didn't you let me save you? You've hurt me by leaving. I feel angry and hurt. I thought you would never leave me. Can't you see, wherever you are now, how much I need you? I hear someone call my name, but I ignore them. No. It's not your fault you died overnight. I had felt you stir next to me, but I was so exhausted from the show. I refused to wake up for those few minutes. Those few, precious minutes I could have shared with you. You had reached for my hand, as you breathed your last in your sleep. I also had faintly felt your lips brush mine one last time. It was 4 a.m. when I woke up to see you had passed away. _

_At first, you looked asleep. So peaceful and calm. I didn't want to wake you. Then, I touched you and you were cold. This meant you died an hour or so earlier. I frantically tried to wake you, but my soul knew it was too late. Then, I screamed so loud and filled with pain, because my heart was ripped in two slowly by grief. It wasn't long before Eve arrived and woke the others to tell them. Now, as I prepare to hand you over to Elsa and the strange man from Hollywood. I give you a kiss and take in your features for my memories. I will try not to think of you like this. I will try to think of you laughing, playing, and smiling. Goodbye Salty._

The End.


End file.
